This invention concerns a child's rattle and it has for an object to provide a rattle of simple and robust construction and which can be assembled easily, and one in which an end is open so that the clapper can be seen. Another object is to provide a rattle which is built up from a number of components and with which when assembled, there is no possibility of components being separated. A further object is to provide a rattle so that a number of such rattles can be strung on a cord, thereby to provide a toy which can be secured across a pram, cot or the like.